wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
A.J. Styles
AJ Styles TNA X Champion.jpg AJ_Styles.jpg AJ Styles WWE Champion.png AJ Styles.png Allen Neal Jones (born June 2, 1977), better known by his ring name A.J. Styles is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a former two-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion. He is also working for Ring of Honor (ROH) and is best known for his work in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). While in TNA, Styles held the NWA World Heavyweight Championship three times and the TNA World Heavyweight Championship twice. He was also the inaugural TNA X Division Champion, a title he has held six times. Styles has also won the Television Championship twice, during which he also held it during its phases as the Legends Championship and the Global Championship. Styles is also a decorated tag team wrestler, having been a seven-time world tag team champion in his career – winning the NWA World Tag Team Championship four times, the TNA World Tag Team Championship twice, and one reign with the ROH World Tag Team Championship. By winning the TNA X Division, NWA World Tag Team, and NWA World Heavyweight Championships, Styles was the first to complete the TNA Triple Crown Championship. Styles would later complete the Triple Crown five more times, making him the only man to complete it more than once. His victory over Booker T for the TNA Legends (then Television) Championship made him the first man to have ever won the TNA Grand Slam Championship, which he has done twice. He is also the only wrestler in TNA to have held every male championship owned and sanctioned by TNA at any point during the company's history. All totaled, he has won 19 championships in TNA. In 2010, he became the first TNA contracted wrestler to rank in at #1 on Pro Wrestling Illustrated's annual PWI 500 list. Styles ended his long association with TNA in 2013 after his contract expired, and has since returned to ROH, (where Styles is a former Pure Wrestling and World Tag Team Champion), and in March 2014, also signed with NJPW, where he won the promotion's top championship, the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, in his first match with the company. Between TNA, ROH, and NJPW, Styles has won seven world championships and 23 total championships. Along with his appearances in NJPW and ROH, Styles also wrestles on the independent circuit, where he has won numerous championships as well. Styles made his WWE debut at WWE Royal Rumble 2016 on January 24 2016 where he entered the Rumble at #3. * All Access Wrestling Heavyweight Championship * Ballpark Brawl Natural Heavyweight Championship * Christian Wrestling Federation Heavyweight Championship]] * Family Wrestling Entertainment Heavyweight Championship * Independent Professional Wrestling (Florida) Heavyweight Championship * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South Mid-South Heavyweight Championship * International Wrestling Cartel Super Indies Championship * Independent Wrestling Revolution King of The Indies Championship * Maximum Pro Wrestling Max-Pro Cruiserweight Championship * Midwest Pro Wrestling Universal Heavyweight Championship * IWGP Heavyweight Championship * New Korea Pro Wrestling Association Junior Heavyweight Championship * NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship * NWA Wildside Wildside Television Championship * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla Championship * Revolution Pro Wrestling British Heavyweight Championship * Ring of Honor Pure Wrestling Championship * Ring of Honor Tag Team Championship * NWA World Heavyweight Championship * NWA World Tag Team Championship * TNA World Heavyweight Championship * TNA World Tag Team Championship * TNA X Division Championship * TNA Legends/Global/Television Championship * World Wrestling All-Stars International Cruiserweight Championship * WWE Championship * WWE United States Championship See Also TNA Alumni, WWE Current Roster